disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dress You Up
„'Dress You Up'” – utwór muzyczny amerykańskiej piosenkarki Madonny pochodzący z jej drugiego albumu studyjnego Like a Virgin (1984) i zarazem piąty ostatni promujący go singel. Utwór był ostatnim nagranym na album. Madonna naciskała na dodanie utworu do Like a Virgin, ponieważ szczególnie spodobał jej się tekst. Muzycznie jest utworem opartym na perkusji oraz chórkach i gitarowym solo granym przez Nile'a Rodgersa, który również wyprodukował piosenkę. Krytycy zareagowali pozytywnie na taneczno-popową naturę utworu. "Dress You Up" stał się szóstym z kolei singlem Madonny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, docierając do pierwszej piątki. Osiągnął również najwyższe miejsca w Australii, Belgii, Kanadzie, Irlandii, Nowej Zelandii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Piosenka została wykonana na czterech trasach koncertowych Madonny, ostatnio na Rebel Heart Tour (2015-2016). Utwór został zamieszczony na liście "Filthy Fifteen" magazynu Parents Music Resource Center ze względu na seksualny charakter tekstu. Piosenka została coverowana przez wielu artystów. Artystka wykonała utwór na czterech swoich światowych trasach, mianowicie The Virgin Tour w 1985 roku, Who's That Girl World Tour w 1987 roku, Sticky & Sweet Tour w 2009 roku oraz Rebel Heart Tour w 2015-16. W The Virgin Tour piosenka była grana pierwsza. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w klipie filmu DTV Valentine. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna You've got style That's what all the girls say Satin sheets And luxuries so fine All your suits Are custom made in London But I've got something that you'll really like Gonna dress you up in my love All over, all over Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Feel the silky touch Of my caresses They will keep you looking so brand new Let me cover you With velvet kisses I'll create a look that's made for you Gonna dress you up in my love All over, all over Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love In my love (All over your body) all over your body In my love (All over, all over) From your head down to your toes Gonna dress you up in my love All over, all over Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love In my love (All over your body) all over your body In my love (All over, all over) From your head down to your toes (Gonna dress you up in my love) Gonna dress you up in my love (All over, all over) Dress you up in my love (Gonna dress you up in my love) In my love (All over your body) All over your body (Gonna dress you up in my love) Gonna dress you up in my love (All over, all over) Dress you up in my love (Gonna dress you up in my love) In my love (All over your body) Oh yeah, oh lucky boy (Gonna dress you up in my love) All over your body (All over, all over) From your head down to your toes (Gonna dress you up in my love) Gonna dress you up in my love (All over your body) Dress you up in my love (Gonna dress you up in my love) In my love (All over, all over) Oh yeah, oh lucky boy (Gonna dress you up in my love) (All over your body) (Gonna dress you up in my love) (All over, all over) Tłumaczenie na język polski Ty masz styl Tak mówią wszystkie dziewczyny Satynowe prześcieradła Pełen luksus Wszystkie garnitury Szyją dla Ciebie na zamówienie w Londynie Lecz ja mam coś, co Ci się naprawdę spodoba Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Całego, całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Przystroję Cię całego Poczuj jedwabisty dotyk Moich pieszczot Sprawią, że będziesz wyglądał zupełnie inaczej Pozwól mi przykryć Cię Aksamitnymi pocałunkami Stworzę wizerunek, specjalnie dla Ciebie Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Całego, całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Przystroję Cię całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość W swoją miłość (Przystroję Cię całego) przystroję Cię całego W swoją miłość (Całego, całego) Od stóp do głów Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Całego, całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość Przystroję Cię całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość W swoją miłość (Przystroję Cię całego) przystroję Cię całego W swoją miłość (Całego, całego) Od stóp do głów (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Całego, całego) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) W swoją miłość (Przystroję Cię całego) Przystroję Cię całego Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Całego, całego) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) W swoją miłość (Przystroję Cię całego) O tak, och szczęściarz z Ciebie (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) Przystroję Cię całego (Całego, całego) Od stup do głów (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Przystroję Cię całego) Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) W swoją miłość (Całego, całego) O tak, och szczęściarz z Ciebie (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) (Przystroję Cię całego) (Ubiorę Cię w swoją miłość) (Całego, całego) Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Valentine